The Chronicles of Zkit
by Roler42
Summary: Zkit is a young irken soldier that became a fugitive after leaving his post during a mission, due to suspicion, he's now a fugitive and searched of the irken empire to kill him, what Zkit is doing in reality is be on a quest to find someone he loves
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of Zkit

Chapter 1: wandering on the dessert

In a very distant planet formed entierely by a merciless dessert and a very few cities with a population that literally lives underground, something is happening, an irken made spaceship, or the remains of it were causing a big column of fire to appear in the middle of a sandstorm, making the sand stand out in the cold night, some kilometers ahead, a figure covered in a purple coat walks with no other potection than his hand on his mouth and nose in order to avoid inhalating the sand.

this is how former irken soldier invader Zkit landed here, his spaceship was shot down by his own people and injured in the procces, the reasons weren't too clear for his crewmates, but they were for the oficcers in charge, Zkit had stolen some snacks and snuck out of the bay in the middle of an invasion, the soldier who spotted him doing that quickly assumed that Zkit was going to the enemy and give important information, so he was instantly accused of treason and had to suffer the punishment: death

Zkit: fools...

those were Zkit's words while making his way trough the dessert, though weak and injured, he was still standing, despite crashing on a strange planet after a 4 hour persecution, maybe the pursuers didnt want to go to a sand tomb like that, or maybe left him for dead, whatever the reason was, Zkit was safe

despite having a strong will, the sandstorm was already taking its toll on Zkit's body, but he didnt care, all he was thinking about was the message he saw on his computer, his girlfriend, a specialist in the intel department, who was suposed to had disappeared in action, had sent him a message, nothing audible, but a quick image from her, to Zkit those eyes couldnt be from someone else, without hesitation he had decided to ditch his duties in the invasion and go look for her, he was aware that he would be a traitor in the eyes of his comrades, but he didnt care, because there was hope to see her again

all those out of order thoughts were around his head with no order or pattern, just some reminders that he was fighting for the right cause, that he had a reason to make his way to a safe place and find a way out of that planet and focus on his search

Zkit: this stupid sandstorm and my dumb commanders wont stop me... i will find you! but first... i need to make my way out.. of... here...

as his strenght and consiousness was fading away, he saw some lights in the distance, the view was bigger thanks to the sandstorm slowly stopping, but all he could see was a black space full of stars... his body reached its limits and was now collapsing

Zkit: everything is confusing... i cant... give... up...

finally he succumbed and passed out

hours later, his consciousness had returned, but he was too tired to even open his eyes, he felt a warm atmosphere, as if he was somewhere else, lying on a bed

Zkit: (where am i??)

he wanted to get up, but he was still weak, he decided to then try to listen around him: there were voices coming from what it seemed to be another room

????: yes... he's irken, did you see his clothes? the green skin?? the eyes?

????: (female voice) you sure? because i'm not sure yet, his eyes are different from the others

????: i told you i'm sure he is irken, we have to do something about him, what if he's here to take over our planet?

????: i doubt it, from what i heard our planet isnt marked

????: anyway, you already know the kind of merciless bastards the irkens are, we should dispose of him

????: we wont

????: what?? do you realize the danger he is?!? he could call his comrades and kill us!

????: you silly, you saw him, he had nothing but a backpack with some suplies, he also was badly injured, he didnt seem to have any device on him anyway

????: but... but...

????: enough already! he's no threat for us, not even on the state he is, the planet alone nearly kills him, besides, if you feel so paranoied about him, lets wait for him to recover and then we can ask him

????: fine... have it your way, but dont blame me if we get killed

Zkit heard some steps and then a wooden door opening

the female stranger was there, Zkit felt some warm aura around her despite having his eyes closed

????: are you ok? you must be strong if you can resist a sandstorm from this planet

Zkit: wh... -trying to talk-

????: shhh...

Zkit felt a 3 fingered hand on his mouth, it was gently touching it

????: you're too hurt to even talk, you better take some rest, once you recover you will know where you are, and dont worry, your belongings are safe

Zkit: (well... it seems i'm at their mercy now... but they saved me, ... my head is still spinning, i better obey and sleep)

with some last thoughts to his missing girlfriend, Zkit slowly fell asleep, hoping that she's not having the difficulties he was having

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of Zkit

Chapter 2: Because you're irken

it was morning already when zkit finally woke up, though feeling better, his torso was still in pain, it took him a few seconds to realize where he was

Zkit: huh?? what is this place?

he checked himself, his shirt was removed and his torso was covered in bandages

Zkit: ugh... what happened to me?

????: we saved you from dying though i doubt you deserve it irken scum

Zkit turned to the door, there was a yellow reptile-like alien staring at him

Zkit: saved me?

????: my sister and i found you unconsious in the middle of the sandstorm, pretty dumb considering that sandstorms are common in here, i told her that we should've left you there to die... but she insisted in bringing you here...

Zkit: ...

????: right now she's not here, so i took the chance to ask what does an irken like you want in this abandoned planet

Zkit: ... its none of your business...

????: it is when your damn friends are in the middle of their operation impending doom 2, if you dont want to tell me, then its obvious, you've been sent here to invade us!

Zkit: ... -looks away- that's not true

????: yes it is, why else you would end up here? you irkens are all the same! i've seen the atrocities you do!

Zkit: ...

????: that silence just comfirms it, well i'm not going to let you enslave my people!

????: Igniz stop!!

the door opened quickly, a female reptilian had entered the room

Igniz: Solanna... what are you doing here?

Solanna: i brought some medicine for him, i'm glad i arrived on time, what the heck are you thinking?

Igniz: sister cant you see? he's gonna invade our planet, our civilization will end, we have to get rid of him

Solanna: he wont

Igniz: why are you so sure?

Solanna: i went to see where he came from, his ship crashed, and for what i saw on its hard drive, he was shot down by his own people

Igniz: are you serious??

Solanna: he's no invader, he's a fugitive, isnt that right?

Zkit: ... -just nods-

Igniz: how do we know that's not a trap then?

Solanna: let him tell us

Zkit: i... i escaped from my place as soldier...

Solanna: why?

Zkit: because i decided to go look for someone, someone dear to me, she dissapeared in action, and i got a transmition with her ID in it, i was flying away when i was shot down into this planet...

Igniz: hmm...

Zkit: i cant leave my post withouth my superiors believing i'm going to sell information to the enemy, but i didnt care, i went out anyway, of course they chased me, any form of dessertion leads to the max punishment...

Solanna: max punishment?

Zkit: death... but i dont care, i have to find her... she's still alive! i'm sure of it!

he tried to get up, but was too weak to do so, almost falls from bed, grunting in pain decided to lay his head against the wall

Solanna: you're not going anywhere in that state... you need to regain your strenght first, this planet's condition isnt meant for any specie that is not a hot-sand lizard like my brother and i

Zkit: hot sand lizard?

Solanna: that's right, we were born in extreme conditions, our skin have adapted to this kind of enviroment, for us a sandstorm is nothing but meere breeze, but for any other alien, it can lead to serious injuries, even to die

Zkit: so that's why the sand made me pass out...

Igniz: hmph... that and the fact that you had lots of cuts and bruises all over you

Solanna: -just glares at igniz- anyway, my people always checks the surface, looking for any unfortunate traveler that falls on our sandstorms, its our duty to bring them to a safe place, that's why you're here

Igniz: even if you dont deserve it...

Zkit: thanks...

Solanna: we wish we could help you with your search, but we cant leave this planet, however, we can help you leave here so you can keep your search

after applying some healing herbs on Zkit's injuries she left, Igniz was still there, Zkit wished he could go away

Igniz: you may fool my sister... but you dont fool me, i know everything about your species, and i know how decieving you can be, i could do the universe a favor and set it free from 1 irken, but you heard my sister, its our job to help travelers that get caught in the sandstorms, i'll keep an eye on you, however... if you do something funny to call your damn irken friends, i'll kill you myself

Zkit: think whatever you want about my planet... i'm telling the truth and i dont care if you believe me or not, consider yourself lucky that i'm in this state, otherwise i would've kicked your gut

Igniz: ha! keep dreaming irken... -leaves the room-

he was left alone with his thoughts

Zkit: stupid... even if you're the brother of that kind-hearted girl, i wont hesitate to step on you if you get in my way... the same will go for anyone that tries to prevent me from finding her... and that's a promise...

with that said Zkit layed down completely on the bed and stared at the roof, he was lucky to be alive... he was wishin that his dearest one wasnt having the harsh time he was having

the medicine relaxed Zkit muscles, so he decided to sleep for a bit more, know knowing that this was just the begining of a long journey...

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 25

Chronicles of Zkit

Chapter 2.5: The dream

Nightime...

The sandstorm time from this desertic planet forgives no one, this is the third night since Zkit's arrival to the planet, and he's still recovering from it, apparently the sand had gotten into his wounds, and also on his lungs, making his recovery a not so easy task, at least from Zkit's point of view, the lizard siblings seemed to be used to treat victims of the sandstorm on a regular basis, so much that they made it look as simple as treating a cold.

Zkit: -grunting as Solanna changes his bandages- is the sand from your planet poisoned or what?

Solanna: not really, you're in this condition because you got sand everywhere inside you, that's why you're still weak, we're not done getting all that sand off you yet

Zkit: i wish i could know how my ship is...

Solanna: oh dont worry, it must be safe underneath the sand right now, we can help you find it later

Zkit: ok... OUCH! not so hard!

Solanna: oh you're such a little kid -giggle-

Zkit: oh well... i need to recover fast... i need to keep my search

Solanna: is it really that important?

Zkit: it is! i know she's still alive!

Solanna: oh well, at least try to recover, you cant search for no one in that condition, sleep now

Zkit: ok...

the atmosphere and his weakness somehow made his sleep more deep and relaxing, maybe it was the medicine in the bandages, he didn know, all he knew was that he was lucky to have crashed in a place with so much hospitality

midnight...

Solanna: i'm not sure of this...

Igniz: we have to do this... we wont know if he's telling the truth unless we use this on him

Solanna: but id ont like peeking at someone else's private stuff

Igniz: we wont tell him, it will be just a quick peek, ok?

Solanna: hmm... ok then... but dont look too much!

Igniz: i wont...

Igniz had on his hand a device similar to a window, on his other hand he had some small metallic ball in it, it was a "dream window" made to get the waves produced by the brain while sleeping and send them to the screen like a tv receptor

he put the small ball under Zkit's pillow, the screen of the window quickly turned on

Zkit: .... -narrating on the device's speaker, like talking to himself- i remember that time... in foodortia... we had such a nice time...

Igniz: a memory? he's dreaming about a memory??

Solanna: shh...

they kept watching at the screen, they saw a street, full of many different alien races, they saw Zkit walking on it, he was talking with a female irken, she had pink eyes, and a pink shirt

Igniz: -snarls- more irkens...

Solanna: -steps on his tail-

they just keep watching

Zkit: soo... we still have 2 months before all this "20 years" mess ends, what do we do now?

female irken: well, we can finish visitng all the restaurants, this IS foodortia after all, besides, we only landed hear 6 months ago, i told you we should've arrived when it started almost 20 years ago

Zkit: i know, besides, i forgot the time for it had come, i didnt know until the gravity field caught us

it skipped to another part of the memory, now they were in a restaurant that said "space cakes, a cake with the name of someone of your choosing"

Zkit: you gonna like this one, they make the best cakes from this side of he galaxy

female irken: awesome! i wonder what name you asked to be carved into the one you ordered

Zkit: you will see soon enough -he blushes a bit-

a strange little alien arrived to their table, delivered them a box

Zkit: oh thanks!

Zkit: here, open it yourself

female irken: oh lets see!

The box had a tasty looking cake with the name "AL-iz" in it

Al-iz: oh, its so pretty! i like it!

Zkit: you do? -his cheeks get a bright orange-

Al-iz: of course -she moves to his seat, kisses his cheek- i knew i choose the right partner

Zkit: -just smiles, has a deep blush on his cheeks-

Zkit: if only she knew my feelings at the time... i'm glad she knew it when we were assigned to the same invasion team, the same invasion team that now wants me dead...

the device slowly turned off, Zkit moved on his bed, it caused the little ball to move off the pillow and fall to the floor

both lizard siblings saw a small tear on Zkit's eyes

Igniz: so he is truly looking for someone he loves... alice... (that's how AL-iz is pronounced)

Solanna: see? do you need any other proof?

Igniz: ok... i was wrong... ok? happy now?

Solanna: right, now would you please mind doing your job? i cant do this alone, we're a team, aaand...

Igniz: we have to help any unfortunate traveler that succumbs to the sand storms from our chaotic planet... yes i know sister... i made a mistake, but i will ammend it, ok?

Solanna: good, that's what i want to hear

carefully and gently Solanna shed Zkit's tears, he had a real quest, something that is worth more than conquering planets or taking lives of innocent aliens, both siblings left the room, hoping that Zkit would have some rest before the difficult task that awaits them

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Chronicles of Zkit

Chapter 3: the expedition

a few days passed, though Zkit learned to get along pretty well with the 2 siblings that saved his life, he couldnt stay there forever, he had someone to look for, and he better hurried

the plans were made, enough time passed, so Zkit would go to get his ship back from the sand

Zkit: what's this?

Solanna: this is a sand-proof suit, it will protect you from the sandstorm

Zkit: allright

after a few minutes...

Zkit: i'm ready...

Igniz: you really shouldnt come, you need at least half day to finish recovering

Zkit: i waited enough, besides this suit will protect me, and dont worry i can take care of myself

Solanna: i agree with igniz... Zkit your body still needs rest, even with the suit you will feel extremely exhausted

Zkit: i dont care, by the time we reach my spaceship i'll be fine

Igniz: as you wish... oh well, we still gonna cover your butt so you have nothing to worry about

zkit just glared at him for a bit, then all 3 of them left the house

it was the first time Zkit left that room, and saw the house, it seemed like a huge hallway made just of doors, there was no time for a tour, they had to go

zkit was surprised to see the outside, every single piece of land was just sand, there was no sign of a door

Solanna: follow us

just as they prediced a terrible sandstorm hit the place, Zkit quickly covered himself quickly, but to his surprise the sand didnt even touch him, it was sand-proof indeed

as they walked, zkit saw nothing but sand and sand and sand, but he had nothing to worry about, the siblings seemed to know where to go

Zkit: how do you guys know where to go?

Igniz: we were born and raised here, we know this planet like our own claws

Zkit: i see...

Solanna: is everything ok?

Zkit: its just... since this is a desertic planet, isnt there supposed to be creatures here?

Igniz: oh yeah there is, but all of them hide during day, the steel worms are too dangerous, even for the wild creatures

Zkit: steel worm?

Solanna: they like to hun at day, they're huge and extremely dangerous, we have to be careful

after a few minutes of walking they arrived to where Zkit's ship crashed, the ground started shaking violently all of a sudden

Zkit: what's going on???

Igniz: it's here!

Solanna: Zkit look for a safe place!!

Zkit: what?!?

they started to run, the ground started to sink, they had to run fast or they would be swallowed, zkit looked behind his shoulder and nothing was there, just a hole in the sand

Zkit: ...the heck???

he turned around, both Igniz and Solanna were on their guards, and zkit found out why

there was a giant worm, made of metal, it had lots of giant fangs

a batlle started, Zkit could do nothing but stay away while the 2 siblings did the fighting, it was a bad idea, the sand-proof suit gave Zkit a lot of exposure to the worm's eyes

Zkit: oh great...

Solanna: look out!!

Zkit tried to run but just as both predicted, he started feeling exhausted, no matter how hard he tried, he couldnt run, just managed to roll on time to dodge a huge bite from the worm

the 2 siblings didnt wait, both jumped on the worm, started using their claws, forcing the worm to move in zig zag, Zkit found himself struggling to stay away from the battle, when he spotted something behind the worm

Zkit: my ship!

with no hesitation, Zkit started runing as fast as his tired legs allowed him to, he was halfway to reach his ship when the worm spotted him again, the siblings helped him on time, but in the middle of the attack the worm swung it's tail violently, knocking Zkit straight into the ship, he seemed unconsious

Solanna: NO!

Igniz: hang in there!!

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

Chronicles of Zkit

Chapter 4: enter the Kruzader Z

The metal worm seemed to have its focus on Zkit's and his ship as it was ignoring the attacks from both lizard siblings, all they could do is watch zkit's spaceship sinking into the sand along with Zkit in it

Igniz: damn it zkit! we told you we could bring the ship to you!

Solanna: ... did we fail? did we fail to save him...?

Igniz: it never happened to us before...

before they could say anything else, an explosion inside the sand made both the worm and the spaceship come out flying

Igniz: what the!

Solanna: huh?

a spaceship came out, it was zkit's ship, the kruzader Z, the worm tried to attack it but it was useless, in a matter of seconds the worm turned into nothing but metal scraps

Zkit: are you okai?

Solanna: yes, we are, thank you

Zkit: i thought i wouldnt make it...

Igniz: you were lucky... those damn worms can kill you

Zkit: i know... come on, hop on, lets head to your house

he opened the cockpit so the siblings could come in, once in, Zkit tried to leave ground again, but it was useless

Zkit: oh... i forgot it was broken... lets just use the land mode

on their way to the shelter...

Igniz: so this is how your ship works huh

Zkit: yeah, i know there's always a chance to get shot down, so i installed a land mode just in case, i would've used it when i arrived, but i crashed, and i was already injured

Solanna: this ship looks different than the usual irken ones we saw in the past and with the stories people told us

Zkit: well, thing is that this ship is custom-made i call it, the "kruzader-z"

Igniz: why?

Zkit: because it sounds cool

Igniz: fair enough for me

Zkit: cant wait to get to the shelter and repair it

Solanna: you wont do a thing

Zkit: why not?

Igniz: when the worm attacked your suit got ripped, that sand that came in drained your stamina and you weren't fully recovered, you gonna have to rest at least tonight, it will be nothing compared to the whole load you took when we found you

Zkit: ok... ok... but who will repair it then?

Igniz: us, of course

Solanna: it will be a piece of cake to repair, we do this all the time

Zkit: allright then... -he smiled to both of them-

during the trip they kept having small conversations, as it progressed, they realized how each other could co-exist, both siblings also learned that not all irkens are evil, they shared a nice laugh when zkit told them about how operation impending doom 1, and how the last thing he heard was that the responsible of it was exiled, tricked into believing it was a secret mission, wich reminded him...

Zkit: i've been wondering... how do you guys know about the operation impending doom 2? i mean for what you told me, this planet is preety much isolated due to the sandstorms

Igniz: simple... most of the unfortunate people that land here are usually survivors from that invasion, some of them make it... some others just find themselves a grave in the sand, we never imagine that an irken like you would be ending up here, running away from your own people

Zkit: its a preety long story...

Solanna: you told us already, you're looking for someone special and that your escape made them hunt you down

Zkit: yeah... and i'm preety sure that the Lt. from the spaceship where i was gave the order to start hunting me down...

Igniz: liuteneant? who?

Zkit: his name is Kam... he's kind of fat, but also bigger than me...

Solanna: bigger?

Zkit: yeah, you know... in Irk the social class is only divided by tall irkens and small irkens, the taller you are, the better life awaits for you...

Igniz: really?

Zkit: yeah... i mean, i'm not that small if you compare me to other irkens... but some of the taller use their height and their status to try and step on the smaller ones, and i had the bad luck to have Kam stepping on my for my entire life...

Zkit: ever since i met him, he bullied me day, after day, after day... not just with words...

Solanna: you mean he beat you up...?

Zkit: yes... its because of him that my senses aren't that good

Solanna: ... your antenna...

Zkit: yes... -lowers them both in sadness-

Igniz: that's unfair!

Zkit: the worst part... is that he was in love with the same girl i'm looking for now... he did everything in his power to get to her heart, but of course, being the heartless moron he is, he didnt succeed... he assumed it was my fault, so that only made the bullying worse

both siblings were silent, solanna had a simpathy expression on her face while Igniz had an "ouch" expression

Zkit: but all that is behind now... if i dont find her, i'm sure Kam will, and he will make sure i'm dead by that time, now that i've been branded a traitor he will use my death as a bonus with the almighty tallest...

Igniz: ... getting the girl

Solanna: and getting all the glory of killing a traitor...

Zkit: excactly, that's why i cant give up, i'll search on every star if nescessary

Solanna: but its a big universe, it would take you forever

Zkit: well... i have nothing to lose, and actually, i have nowhere to return

Igniz: you're wrong... you do have a place to return to

Zkit: ?

Igniz: here, i... -both solanna and zkit seem surprised-

Solanna: well he's always welcome here, as long as we give him the proper equipment to come

Igniz: yeah! besides... its our job to help everyone that falls into this planet

Zkit: ....

both: zkit?

Zkit: ... thank you guys...

Igniz: no need to thank us, any enemy of the irken empire is our friend, we'll help you to succed with your search, so dont you worry

so zkit didnt just made new friends, but also a new home, he had some new reasons to find al-iz and to make sure Kam and the rest of the irken empire would leave them alone, but there was still a long way to go

2 days later, the kruzader z and Zkit were both in optimal conditions, the departure time was sad, but Zkit gave them the promise that he would return, he had now the tools, the location of the planet, and also a special shield that would protect him from any danger within the enviroment

that's how zkit ended the first week of his search, he was... however, unaware of the danger that awaited for him, it was going to be a big journey

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Chronicles of Zkit

note: first off, a small apology, i've been a bit off of inspiration lately, so this 2 chapters are preety much fillers while i think what to do next, anyways, enjoy! time for some more backstory!

Chapter 5: hatred

somewhere in one of the irken mother-ships...

a fat irken was sitting on his bed, the reports indicated that the fugitive had been hit and crashed somewhere near an abandoned system, the place was unreachable so they decided to suspend the search for the moment...

Kam: he's still alive... that stupid midget... he might be handicapped but he got enough brains to get out of that one alive... i'll find him, i got this whole ship on my side and all those fools under my command

unlike some irkens that were already evil, this one had a heartless expression on his eyes, cold eyes, the same of a murderer who's just bloodthirsty

Kam: stupid al-iz... how could she fall in love with that idiot? always the same way...

-flashback-

3 young irkens were in an alleyway, one of them(kam) was holding an orange eyed irken by his neck and constantly pulling his right antenna

Al-iz: LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!

Kam: his sole existence is offensive, can't you see? come on baby... he's not worthy of you, just look at him!

a teary zkit was struggling against kam's arm who was strangling him, the pain of his antenna being pulled by kam and the humilliation of being beaten up in front of the girl he loved had him in that state... no matter how much he tried to hold the tears, they just kept flowing, he just wished for it to end, even for an irken as young as Kam, he had too much strenght and he could kill zkit right there

Al-iz: i dont care! you're just a bully kam! i told you before and i tell you now! I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!

Kam: you're making a mistake deary... i got a brilliant future ahead! me! imagine it! i'll be commander one day, i'll help our civilization achieve greatness! you could get such a nice life being paired with me! just look how i take out the trash!

and he made the hold on zkit's neck tighter, zkit's face got pale

Al-iz: STOP IT! OR ELSE...!!

Kam: what will you do? just look at him! he's a fucking midget! he will most likely end up being a table!

Al-iz: and he will still be better than you!

Kam: DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!!

with all his strenght kam squeezed zkit's right antenna on his hand, even with his mouth covered and barely with any oxigen, zkit screamed in pain

Al-iz: THAT'S IT!

with a surprising speed, al-iz kicked kam right on his face, making him fall to the ground and get off zkit

the kick was powerful enough to leave kam with a bleeding nose and a black eye...

Kam: you bi... you're making a huge mistake... i'll make you see that no matter what! and then you will realize that your place is with me! not with this fool! just you wait deary! we'll be together for the rest of our lives!

and with that, kam left the place, looking behind with tears on his eyes, he was convinced that male irkens should be the stronger ones, not the females, he just could watch how she was helping zkit to get on his feet and carefully clean his eyes and give him a hug...

-end of flashback-

Kam: ...why were you so blind? he's just a midget... now you went missing... and he left his place as soldier, now is just a criminal, if he thinks i'm gonna let him find her first, he's wrong... i'll kill him with my own hands... no one smaller than me will achieve something bigger, the right natural order will prevail, the taller will be always the better

he just looked at the window, his soldiers were helping purge another planet that had fallen under the irken empire

Kam: -dark grin- enjoy your little time of freedom zkit... i'll find you, and i'll take you to the almighty tallest and also get the girl, i'll be a hero!

with that thought kam went to sleep, with his dark evil dream on his absent heart, no one would oppose him anyway, everyone was scared of him, he would just step on them anyway, even the tallest felt uncomfortable with him around, this power-crazed irken would do anything to achieve his selfish goals, even step on the morale of the empire he claims to be loyal to

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

Chronicles of Zkit

Chapter 6: Captured in the garbage

Two weeks had passed since zkit had left the sandstorm planet. He was lucky he met those siblings, otherwise, he would have died right there. Now, he had to focus on finding Al-Iz.

Zkit: -sigh- The Kruzader Z may be my custom spaceship, but I definetely suck at tracking signals...

He was playing the distress message from Al-Iz over and over again, trying to use the computer of the ship to track the origin of the message, but he was having a hard time as he wasnt very good with tracking technology.

Zkit: I think I better keep looking for a signal or a piece of her spaceship... According to the message she was around here... I think...

After a few hours of search, Zkit came across a burned down piece of purple metal; it was definetely part of her spaceship.

Zkit: So I'm actually going on the right track, huh? Awesome! Now I'll just have to pick up-

Suddenly, a mechanical claw grabbed the piece of spaceship. To his dismay, a huge ship was right above him. It was a garbage ship, and this was apparently its cleaning route.

Zkit: How could I not see that...? -feeling stupid- Doesnt matter, I have to get that piece back! But... how? I'm a fugitive right now! As far as I know, that ship could be controlled by irkens...

He looked in his backpack; all he could find was a paper bag from a Foodcourtia restaurant and some crayons.

Zkit: ... I'll have to improvise...

The ship actually belonged to some feline alien. He was fat, big, covered with yellow fur, and wore an apron with lots of pockets and several oil stains. The name of the alien was C-rad

C-rad: Dang... So much search on that stupid irken battlefield and all I find is a piece of burned metal! Just not my day... I would consider cleaning for the irken inmoral if it wasnt because these bastards actually pay better than most of these species out there.

Employee: Excuse me, sir, there's a transmission coming though. Someone wants to contact us.

C-rad: Really? Who?

Employee: A strange... orange irken spaceship below us.

C-rad: Uhh, ok, put them on the screen...

The central monitor showed the cockpit from the Kruzader Z. Zkit was there, wearing a rather ridiculous disguise. The paperbag from his backpack was painted with green crayon and his eyes were barely visible. To add more weirdness to it, Zkit also had made a straight antennae to hide his zig zag one, wich was sticking out of the bag a little.

C-rad: Yes? What do you want?

Zkit: Umm, excuse me, I'm afraid you just grabbed a piece of metal that is important to me. If you would please give it back, I'll thank you a lot.

C-rad: I'm sorry, but the garbage that gets inside good old Dixie is mine, so the answer is no.

Zkit: Cant we negotiate this? I... can pay you for it...

C-rad: Hmmm... I might consider it... Lem'me discuss it with my people.

Zkit: Uhh... ok.

-he turned back to his employees-

C-rad: Ok guys, looks like we gonna make ourselves some new cash and a new employee.

Assistant: You gonna recruit him in our ranks? Isn't he a bit suspicious? What if he's with the army? We could be in trouble!

C-rad: Look at the way he looks, its ridiculous! Besides, such a beauty of crusader isnt good in the hands of someone that unworthy. Let him in, and get the boys ready.

Assistant: Yes sir! -salute-

Zkit was already inside the ship's dock bay, on his way to C-rad's office.

Assistant: Sir?

C-rad: What is it?

Assistant: Looks like this irken is actually a fugitive. A bulletin arrived a few minutes ago... Seems Irken Empire is looking for him.

C-rad: Perfect!

Assistant: Shall we notify the Irken army? They're just a few days away from here.

C-rad: No, we're gonna keep the original plan. We will see how much time will pass before they offer a big reward. Then, we will hand him over. Meanwhile, let's make sure he "sticks" around.

Assistant: Got it. -leaves the room-

C-rad: Looks like this isnt such a bad day after all. -greedy laugh-

A few minutes later...

C-rad: Welcome to my ship, little fellow. So, you want to negotiate?

Zkit: Yes, please. The piece of metal belongs to someone I'm looking for.

C-rad: Really? Interesting. Then, how much are you willing to give me for that burned metal?

Zkit: Anything. I'll see a way to pay you, just give it to me.

C-rad: Ok, ok, come with me, lets find it first.

Several employees escorted them to the main depot where all the space garbage and junk was stored. Lots of other little feline aliens were inside the depot with jetpacks classifying all the stuff that the claws brought in.

Zkit: Well? Where is it?

C-rad: Right there.

Zkit: -looks further- Where?

C-rad: It's right there, just look CLOSE!

Without any warning C-rad kicked Zkit right into the depot.

Zkit: Ahh! What's the meaning of this?

C-rad: Turns out, my little buddy, that since you want it so bad, you will have to look for it yourself. And since you said you will see the way to pay me, why not work for me? Don't worry, you'll cover your debt in at least three years. I'm feeling rather generous, specially since I'm taking your little spaceship as an inital payment.

Zkit: No! You cant take my spaceship, It's mine!

C-rad: Didnt I just tell you, kid? What gets inside my ship, is mine! Boys, give him some equipment. Welcome to your new job by the way, Z-831. That will be your new name now.

The jetpack employees grabbed Zkit and took him away while he yelled at C-rad who just left the room with a sinister grin on his face.

C-rad: and my mother thought i wasted money on this ship, this is a damn gold mine!

to be continued...


End file.
